I Need a Girl
by Ayamekochan
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, the number one player of the Alice Academy, is getting a wake up call when the beautiful Mikan Sakura enters his playerboy life and turns it upside down! What is a guy to do when he can't have the one girl he wants the most?
1. Chapter 1

So this is another story that I wanted to try out! I got the idea from listening to one of my favorite Korean songs, Taeyang's I Need a Girl! I was looking through the English lyrics and I thought it would be perfect! So I made a story with the song in mind though it won't follow the song I don't think, but I just had the idea about using it for the story!

So I hope you all review! Please! I wanna know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Taeyang's song I Need a Girl!

/

I Need a Girl

Chapter 1: Intervention

**Natsume's POV**

"Hey, Natsume. How are you doing, baby?" I heard a seductive voice beyond my manga. I grumbled, I was trying to get some nice shut eye, but now I was being bothered by some girl. I slid the manga off my face half way just so I could see who it was. It was my current fling, uh I think her name was Luna Koizumi.

Her hair dirty blond hair was a sexy mess, as usual. She was wearing this really low spaghetti strap tank top that showed off her flat stomach and a really really short skirt. I looked her up and down and I let my eyes linger on all her "important" parts. She smiled at me seductively and started kissing me roughly. I swear by the time were done my entire body will be covered in her hot pink lipstick. She got on top of me and kissed me more as she started unbuttoning my shirt, placing her hands all over my chest.

I let her do as she pleased because I was sort of tired today, I spent all night with Luna's best friend Sumire Shouda. I got bored with Sumire and broke it off with her this morning and went to Luna. Luna was more spontaneous doing this in a classroom was pretty exciting.

I ran my hands through her blonde hair to bring her down more to me when she started softly biting my bottom lip. I was about to slip down her strap when the door of the classroom slammed open and in came an angry teacher. Crap, we've been caught. Though it really isn't the first time or the second time or probably not even the hundredth time, and it's definitely not going to me my last either.

"Natsume Hyuuga! What the Hell are you doing in my poor classroom? This is totally inappropriate! Get out and head to the principal's office! Before I drag you there by your damn ear!" Jin-Jin shrieked when he saw what my fling and I were doing in his classroom.

I stood up and kept Luna's legs wrapped around my waist and walked over to Jin-Jin. The whole way to him, Luna kept sucking my neck. "Jin-Jin do you want to have some fun, too? You could certainly join us." I whispered to his ear in a provocative voice. Jin-Jin went ballistic after I did that little show to him.

"Hyuuga! Don't mock me! We're going to the principal's office right now!" Jin-Jin shrieked again roughly grabbed my ear out of nowhere, which made me drop Luna on her ass hard.

"What the Hell? I was busy! Let him go!" Luna yelled at Jin-Jin on the ground. She looked like she was about to pounce on him and rip his head off his head or something. Which only made Jin-Jin glare at her harshly as he said, "I will deal with your ass later, Miss. Koizumi."

Luna gave Jin-Jin an attractive smile, "Will it be in your bed room or mine?"

Which only pissed of Jin-Jin more. He took out his trusty ruler from his back pocket and cracked it on the wall. "I am not in the mood, Koizumi!" He glared at her and she glared back at him as she pouted and pointed her nose in the air. With that, Jin-Jin led me out of the classroom by my ear and dragged me down the hall. Where everyone in the school was watching, I must've looked pretty stupid, being pulled by Jin-Jin's short body. I must've looked pretty hot though, I had my black blazer with a white button down shirt half way opened with my neck tie all loose and black slacks on. All the girls I passed down the hall gave me a seductive smile and a shy wave. To the ones I thought were pretty hot I grabbed their ass a couple time though the last time I did Jin-Jin saw and smacked my hand with his ruler.

I passed one of my friend's Kokoro Yome, he was carrying around thirty packages of different kind of packaged bread and one of those bread's were in his mouth. He had a hard time carrying all of those little packages, but when he saw me, he dropped all of his packages of bread and dropped to the floor laughing his ass off.

Bastard.

When Jin-Jin and I got to the door of principal's office, Jin-Jin stopped abruptly fixed his weird small glasses, straightened out his strange sleeveless vest, and brushed the invisible door off of his pants, all while he still had my ear.

"Will you let me go old man Jin-Jin?" I asked him trying to look at his eyes. He glared back at me took out his ruler and smacked my head.

"Ow! That hurt you bastard!" I growled at him. I really wanted to beat the crap at him, but not here, in front of the principal's, I'll just wait to when he's going to his car in the middle of the night or something.

"Don't call me old, young man. I'll have you know I can still beat your ass." He glared down at me as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. I think this guy needs to make himself taller than everyone else so he can feel good about himself.

"Pssh. Whatever." I told him boredly and with that, he opened the door and threw me into the office and I landed face first into the rough ground. He didn't even have the kindness to throw me in nicely or at least throw me on the plush carpet. I've hit the carpet in that room so many times, it probably has my faced imprinted in that carpet.

"Aw my son. It's so nice of you to grace us with your presence." I heard that damn principal say. I could hear the laughter in his voice as he greeted me. "Why don't you give your old man a hug?" That old man continued. I still had my face in the carpet, I didn't feel like seeing his ugly smiling face. He called me for no reason and ruined my fun time with that Luna girl.

"I'll think I'll pass, old man. Can I go now? I was having some fun before you sent Jin-Jin to find me." I said into the carpet, and then it hit me.

"Is this carpet even clean?"

"I don't know son. Why don't you tell me? I don't really have my face always plastered to my carpet every other day." My father laughed with his hearty laughter. Along with his laughter I heard what sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes.

Wait, but my dad doesn't even have wind chimes in his office. I quickly brought my head up from the carpet and I was greeted with the most amazingly beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life.

There was an amazingly beautiful girl standing next to my father. The girl was giggling, probably at me stupidity, and it sounded so, well, like wind chimes. She was dressed in this goddess-like white flowy dress which fitted all her delicious curves nicely, which made me drool a little. I actually had to bring my sleeve up to my mouth just to wipe the drool off. I wanted to look at my drool covered sleeve in disgust, but all I could do was stare at this girl's beauty. She had long wavy chestnut colored hair that went to the middle of her slender waist and slightly curled at the ends.

My eyes traveled up her body to her face. If I thought her body was beautiful, then her face is to die for gorgeous. It was simply perfect! There was no trace of makeup anywhere on her face and yet her face was still alluring, you could probably stare at it for hours or even days without end. Her face was a creamy white, it wasn't a pale gross white that made her look sickly, but it was a white that made her glow with youth. Her lips were just so pink, plump, and delectable. I wanted them so badly, I was about ready to get up from the ground run to her, throw her on the table, and start making out with her.

Is it me or am I making her sound like dessert? My sister would be so proud of me and possibly call me her brother instead of, "He just looks like me and has the same last name and the same parents and almost the same DNA. He's totally not my brother."

Anyway, back to the beauty in front of me. After the girl stopped her little giggling fit, she opened her eyes, and they were just stunning. They reminded me of a sea of warm, dark honey that you could literally dive into. They were surrounded my really lush lashes, and I don't even think she had that goopy black stuff that girl's brush on their eyes. Her eyes were smiling which made me look down at her lips and she was smiling. What a beautiful smile. Her smile was easily, hands down, her best asset. Which coming from me, is saying a lot, since the asset I always choose on girls is always the parts that don't need to be named.

"Natsume, I hope you're not drooling on my carpet." I heard my father say as he interrupted my thoughts. Must he ruin every good moment? Though this was the best moment ever! But I did quickly wipe my mouth again, only to discover more drool! What the hell? Where is that drool coming from? I've never actually drooled over a girl before and now I was.

I heard the girl's giggle again and my mind went blank. I think this girl was doing everything that could happen to me from making my mind go blank to making my insides twist and turn in to little knots and I didn't even know her name!

"Who the hell is that?" I asked bluntly, I may be thinking that she is the most beautiful person or thing I have ever seen in my life, but they don't have to know that.

I watched as her faced puff up angrily, it was childish but actually surprisingly cute, she glared at me and placed her small hands on her slim hips. I think I'm giving this girl too much credit, but I got to give credit where credit is due. And this girl has credit all over.

"Natsume, please be nice. I don't want to have to put you in the corner, young man. This is friend's daughter, Mikan Sakura. A lovely thing, isn't she? She's staring the Academy today. And you'll be taking care of her, she'll be your partner! But I must warn you, please don't do anything to her. Don't even try, you'll regret it." My father warned me, I eyed his suspiciously. Why can't I have fun with her? I wanted to ask but then I heard to door of the office open up.

"Oh there you are, Jinno. Will you please escort this pretty lady here outside for a few minutes? I need to talk to my sun alone for a few minutes." The old man asked the other even older man who glared at me, but his face sort of soften when the Mikan girl walked toward him. She shouldn't have walked pass me in a dress. Wrong move girly.

"See you later, Polka Dots." I smirked at her. She stopped with her back facing me and she turned around. She was looking down but her hair was covering her eyes and I couldn't see what type of expression she had. She walked up to me and suddenly started kicking me repeatedly, got on top of me and started strangling me.

Ow ow ow ow! What the hell? She's crazy! Polka started banging my head on the ground and I could just hear my old man laughing and saying he told me so.

"You pervert! Next time you do that you're dead!" With that she stood up, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and stomped out of the room. Before closing the door completely, Jin-Jin's head popped in and he smiled at me evilly.

Bastard, he knew that was going to happen. When Jin-Jin left, I had already started to formulate the plan I would use to beat him later.

"Natsume, I did warn you. You need to learn how to clean your ears better, boy." My father told as he placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his crossed fingers. I stood up and brushed off any dirt off of me and walked over to my father and slammed my hands down on the table.

"What was that just now?" I asked him, must he always piss me off? He just shook his head back and forth.

"Natsume, Natsume," My father sighed and continued, "Come on in boys."

I turned my head to see the side door of the office open and out stepped my best friends Ruka Nogi with his white rabbit in his arms, Yuu Tobita, Koko, and Kitsuneme stepped out slowly and disappointedly. They slowly lined up in a straight line, in front of the only exit door I note. I eye everyone suspiciously as they sighed.

"Natsume, we're best friends, right? I just feel that, well how can I put this? You have a problem Natsume and we want to help you as your friends." Ruka started off and everyone nodded in agreement, I turned to my father and he was nodding too.

What the hell? Is this some type of weird intervention, or something?

"Natsume, we're worried about you, man. We don't want you to make any more mistakes." Kitsune continued with a sad voice, shaking his head. I was right this is some type of intervention!

"What the hell is this about?" I yelled at them all, they shrinked back a little, but they stood firm.

"Natsume, calm down. This is for your own good. I am having Mikan become your partner because I believe she can keep you in line. Its hard coming to work every day knowing that my son, my wonderful son in bed with one of the girls here every single day. It's so heartbreaking!" Cried my father as he grabbed a tissue from the corner of his desk and started crying into it.

After a few minutes of crying my father straightened himself up and continued his lecture, "This is why Mikan is going to keep you disciplined enough, so you can maybe find a nice girl to be with and be in a serious commitment with. You'll be heading to the college division of this Academy in two years, and I just can't have you wreak habit there as well as the outside world. I'm sorry Natsume, but this is for your own good. You will be taking over all the Alice Academy's all over the world and you need to know how to take care of the Academy's properly, so I can't have you playing around anymore. You need a real girl."

"This is so screwed up." I muttered and pushed pass my friends, who tried to stop me, but I threw them off of me. I yanked the door opened and something fell on top of me, I lost my balanced, and fell backward.

Once I hit the floor, hard, I opened my eyes to see what fell and I was face to with those beautiful honey eyes and those soft lips pressed up against mine. I wanted to stay like that all day and savor her lips against mine, it just felt so right. Even if it was a surprise, it was like no other kiss that I ever had with a girl.

Polka must've realized what she was doing because she quickly shot up, still sitting on my lap and let out an ear piercing scream.

"Oh my God! That was my first kiss and it was stolen by this pervert! I'll never be able to have that again and on top of that I'll never be able to get married!" Polka pushed herself off of me and sobbed on the ground and pounded it repeatedly.

This girl was sure interesting. I've never seen a girl act like that if she got kissed by me, especially if it was their first kiss. They probably would start thanking God for that opportunity plus, they all start doing it more until my lips feel numb, which is a fun thing to do. But this girl crying on the ground next to me, is acting like it's the end of the world.

Maybe Dad is right, I need a girl and it will definitely be this girl.

/

Okay this is the first chapter! Just want to see how this story is! I'll still continue writing My Life as a Model in Training, but I just want to try this out too!

So PRETTY PLEASE tell me what you think about this story!


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

Chapter 2 is here! And it's ready to be read! I hope everyone likes it! Tomorrow is going to be my last day of summer school, so I'll be updating more often, probably every day, so please keep reading this and the other story I have! And just to answer a recurring question, Natsume and Mikan and the other people are all 17 years old!

Thank you soooooo much for the reviews and favorite story and alert lists things! I really appreciate it and it really helps!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Taeyang's I Need a Girl.

/

I Need a Girl

Chapter 2: The Deal

**Natsume**

I'm not sure how long that girl has been crying. She was still huddled in the very same spot, in the very same position for who knows how long. I watched her as she cried and cried, huddled in her little ball, while my father gingerly rubbed her back and told her it would be okay, but she fought back and told him that she'll probably have to move in to some nunnery or something.

"This is all your fault!" She pointed accusingly at me as she quickly crawled to where I was still sitting from when she fell on me. She glared at me viciously, when she looked up at me, her sea of warm honey eyes were literally a rolling storm of thunder and lightning clashing together. They were meant to scare me, but I couldn't help being hypnotized by her eyes. Though her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, I didn't mind it much, for some reason it made her eyes more desirable.

I watched her glossy pink lips quiver, she just looked so vulnerable, I just wanted to kiss her tears away and taste the saltiness of them. It scared me that I wanted her so badly, I've never felt this way before about anyone. I was completely dumbfounded by her, so dumbfounded that I made myself collapse to the ground and covered my forehead with my arm, in my attempt to think.

What am I going to do about this girl?

When I thought this thought I felt a blow come down on my stomach. I lurched up in pain, but then I realized that it wasn't really painful at all. It was soft, but not too soft, when I sat back up I came face to face with that girl. She looked me in the eye harshly, I guess she was still mad about what happened, but to my complete and utter surprise, she gave me that beautiful smile or her's.

What the hell is wrong with this girl? Is she on her period or something? I looked at her like she was crazy, but she just smiled and held out her hand to me for me to shake it. She used her other hand to rub her head nervously, she sighed and said, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you, and accusing you of what happened. It was my fault, I shouldn't have been listening. I'm sorry."

This is so weird, she totally has a problem. At one moment she tries to kill me and now she's apologizing? It's so messed up that I start thinking of those Sour Patch Kids gummy commercials. First they're sour, then they're sweet? I eyed her hand suspiciously and slowly took. We shook hands for a few seconds, while I was thinking about how soft her hands were and how small they were compared to mine, she slapped my head!

"What the hell?" I scowled at her and she gave me another death glare. "I'm not going to forgive you that easily, pervert!" Polka abruptly stood up and headed for the open door, but then fell flat on her ass. Karma's a bitch.

"Ow! I'm so sorry!" I heard Polka and another familiar voice say in unison. When Polka helped the person up, I saw who it was that made me wish it wasn't. I watched as Polka bowed her head to the other person, telling her how sorry she was. The other person did the same thing and said it was her fault, but Polka said it was her's, and then that little argument continued for a good five minutes.

My old man cleared his throat in order to signal the end the argument of who knocked over who. Polka looked at him nervously and bowed her head to apologize, while the other person smiled and said, "Hello daddy, I'm sorry. How are you? Do you feel okay? I need to make sure that when you get home, I make you a cup a tea for you, your throat sounds pretty bad."

All the guys in that room all looked at her like she was crazy! Well that's my little sister for you, she's good at school, but when it comes to common sense, if it was a school class, then you would see a big, fat, ugly ass F on it.

My sister turned to be and looked disgusted, "Eww it's that guy."

"You should be saying "Ohhh! It's my big brother! Oh I love him so much, and I'm so glad to have him as a brother!" Come give your big brother a nice hug." I mocked her. She gave me a piercing glare and turned the other way with her nose in the air. Don't Poodles do that? Just a thought.

"Ha don't make me laugh. If I had to choose between hugging you and making out with a Llama or else I would die, then the Llama would win hands down. Besides who knows what sexual disease I would get if I just hugged you! That's so nasty!" She squealed at the thought of me giving her an STD. Then everyone in that damn room started giggling.

Can you believe this girl? How dare she think that? She's lucky she's my sister or else she'd have to get on her knees to bow down to me, like I'm her King. That's what every girl in this damn school thinks of me, their King that will dominate their kingdom. All I need is a throne, cape, and crown and I am good to go.

"He's your brother?" Polka said with disbelief with her mouth opened wide, gaping at my sister. Aoi sighed and did her signature saying, "Oh no, he just looks like me and has the same last name and the same parents and almost the same DNA. He's totally not my brother. It's absolutely dreadful to know that I came out of the same place as that guy," She pointed to me, with disapprovement, "I wake up every morning asking myself, "Why must I be related to a guy that lives on a totally different planet from everyone else?" Sadly I don't know the answer to that, but I'm trying to figure it out." Aoi finally finished her little lecture about how much she doesn't want me as her brother.

I stood up from my favorite spot in the whole room and quickly walked over to my little sister. I looked down at her with a bored look to make sure I catch her off guard, but she eyed me suspiciously. Then when I saw her blink, I wrapped one arm around her neck and my other arm wrapped around her head, so my hand was resting on her head.

"Oh my God! I'm going to die! Let go of me you big dummy!" Aoi shrieked as she started kicking and squirming around in my arms.

"But Aoi! You always say that you wish that I weren't your brother! It hurts! You just broke my heart in to tiny pieces! Am I really that bad?" I asked Aoi while I petted her head, messing up her hair in the process. Was I really that bad?

"Yes, you are so let me go! You're always such a player and it's annoying! You degrade women and use them as you're toys! Have you no shame?" Aoi yelled at me as she thrashed around. When she told me that, I was pretty surprised. Is that how I am? But oh well, I guess that's how I am. I was probably born to be a player. As I was thinking, I unknowingly let her go and she ran to Polka.

"I'm free! I thought I was going to die!" Aoi panted holding her chest like I actually tried to kill her. Polka held on to her shoulders, asking her if she was okay and rubbing her back. I watched as they interacted so smoothly, seems that my little sister warmed up to Polka pretty quickly, it's like they were made for each other.

After Aoi calmed down, Polka glared at me, like she was pissed off. Then she quickly ran to me and we were then eye to eye, though I must say she was still shorter than me. Her honey eyes her blazing at me as she looked me in the eye.

"Listen, you heard what your sister said, have you no shame when you degrade women? You're so sexist! Women shouldn't have to be played with by you!" Polka yelled at me as she started to stab her finger in to my chest, poking me. "Not every girl has to be played by you, and no girl should have to beg for your attention! And you act like you're the king of this school, like you run the place and act like every girl will fall madly in love with you!"

"Well when you put it that way, aren't you the one trying to get my attention by getting in my beautiful face? Sure not every girl has to be played by me, but they come after to me. I only go after them if they lead me on." I smirked down at her, from the corner of my eye, I saw her hand coming for my face and I quickly caught it. This girl really wants to hit me again? I have to admit she has spunk and I definitely liked it.

"Listen girly," I was beginning to say when I was rudely interrupted by the door being slammed open. I turned to the door to see Koko holding a bowl. He was panting and I could smell the scent of popcorn? The hell?

"Did I miss anything? I got the popcorn! How's the movie going?" Koko asked as he ran in to the room, careful not to drop any popcorn, and he took up a spot on the couch in there and sat between Kitsune and Youichi who started attacking the popcorn and stuffed the puffy corn kernels in to their mouths. They were cheering about how good it was and then my dad even asked for some as he walked over to take some.

"What the hell is this?" I hollered at the idiots sitting down like it's a damn movie theater. They looked at with shocked expressions and they stopped in their tracks. But, I could see that Koko was slowly chewing the popcorn he had in his mouth. I glared him down and he stopped chewing, looking at me with horror. I looked at my father who was trying to snatch a piece of popcorn without me knowing. He abruptly stopped and stayed still as I glared at him.

I could feel Polka poking my chest, diverting my gaze from those idiots back to her. She still looked pissed off and she staring at me intently. It was like she was daring me to continue, so I gave her a sly smile.

"As I was saying, listen girly if you don't like how I run the school and how I treat women and how you don't believe that every girl doesn't fall madly in love with me then here, let's make a bet." I lowered my head so we were face to face, I could tell that I got her attention. "I'm going to make you fall madly in love with me by the end of the school year. I'll have 10 months to get you to love me, and if I do, you have to agree to be my girl. If you win, you can have anything you want from me. You name it, I'll give it to you, baby."

She looked at me disgusted at first, but then she started to think about it very carefully. After a few minutes to settled her gaze on me again and said, "Fine. I'll participate in your little game. As for my part of the bargain, when you fail, you have to spend two months of the next school year as a girl. You have to do the whole dress and skirt wearing, fake boob implants, make up, and allow gay guys chase after your skirt. Will you risk two months of your school life thorough major humiliation, just to win my heart?"

I looked at her, interested. The girl was absolutely crazy to think that I would be a girl for two whole months, but when I think about it, I really want this girl. I would do anything to win her heart. So it's decided.

"Okay fine, only two months with total humiliation, but I need a girl, and that girl will be you Miss. Polka Dots Sakura. Deal?" I asked her, extending my hand to her so we could seal the deal. She looked at it as if it were poisoned. Then all of a sudden she pulled out a handkerchief, from who knows where, and started to wipe my hand off. I rolled my eyes at her as everyone in the room started to laugh their asses off. Rolling around on the couch, trying not to choke on the popcorn that they were chewing.

After she wiped my hand off, she looked me in the eye and took my hand. She gave me a wicked smile, which I must say was very sexy, and said, "Deal." And that just closed the deal when we shook on it. When she let go of my hand, I was sort of wishing for it to come back so I could touch it more, but I highly doubt I'll be able to touch that hand for a while, so I stuffed my hands in my pocket and headed toward the door.

I placed my hand on the door knob and everyone was staring at me, surprised that Polka and I made that kind of bet. On the other hand, I heard Aoi whisper to Polka, "Be careful, Mikan. You just made a deal with the devil. I may not like him at all, but the guy has charm and really does run the whole school, be careful."

I opened the office door as I looked at Polka while she was watching me leave. Aw, was she sad to watch me go? Probably not, but at the end of the school year she won't have to watch me go anymore because she's going to be all mine.

I gave her another smirk and told her, "Hey Polka, you better put your seat belt on."

She looked at me, confused and tried to think about it to come up with an answer. She gave up and crossed her arms over her chest, and dumbly said, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Because I'm going to take you on a roller coaster ride." With this I ran out of the room, without closing the door, and ran toward my dorm room. I smiled to myself as I ran, I'm going to have this girl in the palm of my hand.

/

Okay finally chapter 2 is done! And this took a lot of thinking! It's either that or I just don't have any good ideas! Well I hope you all like this chapter! I'm sorry if the grammar is bad, and if this makes no sense! But I still hope everyone likes it!

Please tell me about this and review!


	3. Chapter 3: The List

Okay so chapter 3 is finally up! I'm sorry it took so long! Since I just ended summer school, I needed to rest for a bit, in order to do something that had nothing to do with math!

Well I hope you guys review! And thank you soooooo much for the people who did review and stuff! It was nice to know that people were actually reading this story! So thanks a lot! Happy reading!

And sorry in advance for the grammar errors! I hope they're not too bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Taeyang's I Need a Girl.

/

I Need a Girl

Chapter 3: The List

**Natsume**

I ran full speed, all the way down the very long corridor of the boy's dorm, it made me pissed off that they placed my room all the way at the end. I mean who has time to run down here every single day, I mean I could be late to class or something! Not that I go to class anyway that much, I don't need to see all those stupid teacher, ruining my hookups and giving me extremely long versions of "The Talk."

Crap too much thinking, because by the time I reached my room at full speed, it was already too late to think about exactly how long it would take to get to my room, it was way too late to stop myself. Which means, I ended up crashing in to the damn wall. I crashed head first, losing my balance, and ended up falling right on my ass.

"Mother crapper!" I yelled to myself as I tried to soothe the place that hurt the most, my beautifully perfect, chiseled by God nose. I felt my hand become warm and sticky, I brought my hand up to my eyes, so I could see what it was, and saw that my hand was covered in blood.

"Cra… Mother shitter!" As I was trying to say Crap, a drop of blood landed right below my eye, I thought it was going to hit and blind me! Though, even if the blood fell in my eye, you wouldn't be able to tell from the color! I wiped the blood by my eye away with my other hand and I had my other blood covered hand hold my nose.

I slowly dragged myself off the ground and heavily grabbed the door knob of my room. I fished the key of the room out of my pocket, pulled it out, and inserted it in to the key hole. I turned it and when I heard the key click, I slammed the door open and entered the room.

It was a particularly large room, with a built in kitchen, living room, a large bathroom, and two king size beds. Of course the other side of the room, next to mine was empty. Ruka moved out a few days ago to live in Koko's and Kitsune's room, until I got over my "sex addiction" as he called it. He told me he was going to move back in when he felt that I wouldn't bring any girls in to our room. He moved out when he got me and another girl making out in our room… On his bed. He was so pissed off he packed up all of his stuff, and moved out of the room within fifteen minutes. He wanted to get out very fast, especially since the girl kept trying to kiss me and even put a few moves on himself.

I walked to the bathroom, making sure that I didn't drop any blood on the floor. When I stepped in to the bathroom, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and it wasn't a very pretty sight. There was blood smeared under my lower right eye, and I had a river of blood leaking down my chin over my also chiseled by God chin, running over my lips heading in to my mouth.

I scowled at my reflection, and turned on the sink facet and ran the cool water over my blood covered hands. I watched at the bloody water ran down the sink hole, and cupped my hands under the water, and splashed the water on my face as an attempt to get as much blood as I could off my face.

When I felt that I washed most of the blood off of my face, I looked up, and still saw the blood dripping down my nose, so I quickly grabbed some tissues, wadded them up, and stuck them into my nose. At least, I could try to get the blood to stop coming out. I dried my face and assessed myself in the mirror, I had gotten all the blood off of my face, but I still had long pieces of wadded up tissues stuck up my nose. I sighed, feigning defeat, at least the blood didn't get everywhere. I went to my side of the room, and stopped in front of my full body length mirror. I stared at it, and had the great idea, probably the most greatest idea, I've had all year!

I quickly rampaged through one of the various draws of my room, and pulled out a bright red marker. I took the cap off and carefully wrote the words, "I Need a Girl-Polka Dots Sakura" right over the top of my mirror.

I smiled at my handiwork, I was totally going to win this bet. I sat down on my bed, across from the mirror, and began to think. I would use this mirror as a little reminder about what I can do to win Polka's heart. Now, first of all I need to think of a few ways I use to get girls.

Uhh I don't really know. Polka's different, she didn't fall for be at the first time she looked at me, which is odd, because every sane girl falls for me in just one glance. What the hell am I going to do? Maybe I should think what my sister looks for in guys, and how guys should treat girls. I've eavesdropped on her and some of her friend's conversations, and I just so happened to pick up some things from them. I thought about every single tip that they've talked about in their many conversations, and wrote everyone of them down. Plus some little explanations of some of them.

Treat girl like a princess. Uhh but how do you do that?

Give girl flowers. What kind to get? Why do girls even like flowers anyway?

Flirt with them. I'm good at that, so it should be a piece of cake!

Act like a gentleman. How do you do that?

Find ways to impress them. I impress everyone, it shouldn't be too hard!

I looked at my very few tips, that I didn't even know how to do most of them. This was going to be no help until I figure out how to do any of them. I sighed and plopped on my bed and covered my eyes with my arm.

What the hell am I going to do? At this rate, I'll never be able to win her heart. And quite frankly, I don't feel like dressing up as a girl, and have gay guys chase after the skirt I would probably have to wear. Their hands would probably be feeling me up, and try to make out with me, I shuddered at that gruesome thought.

Maybe that's one of the things that I shouldn't do to Polka, is forcing her to do anything, like have her make out with me. I got up from my bed and scribble,

Don't be a Bastard.

With this I ran out of the dorm, after of course pulling my makeshift plugs out of my nose. I needed more help and ideas from people, and the best place to get people's opinion was the Academy's cafeteria.

I entered the large doors of the cafeteria, and was greeted with the different aromas of food. Some school lunch is extremely shitty, but luckily the food here, happens to be cooked by actual chefs that can provide any type of food that happens to be really delicious. I looked around to see many round tables, covered in students and their lunches. There was more seating up on the second floor of the cafeteria, and decided to make my announcement up there. But before I could run up there, I saw my friends entering the room. What better way to get ideas about how to treat a girl, then from getting it from your closest friends. I should've thought of that in the first place, I mentally gave me a slap in the head.

Ruka noticed me and waved me over, I walked over to them and Koko came out of nowhere from behind and jumped on my back. I turned my head to glare at him, but instead he wrapped his arms around my neck and started laughing.

"Oh Natsume! We haven't done this since we were little! I missed being able to jump on your back! It made me feel like I was dominating you, without actually "dominating" you!" Koko laughed, banging his head into my back.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him, as I pried his arms off of my neck, and he fell down on his ass. His eyes started to water as he crawled on the ground to grab my leg. He looked up at me with tears running down his face like waterfalls.

"Oh Natsume! You're just too cruel for your own good! I love you! Why can't you love me too?" He cried into the leg of my black jeans. Kitsune started to snicker because of the huge scene Koko was making. I rolled my eyes as Kitsune and Yuu pried his hands off of my leg and dragged him out of the room by his arms with his legs dragging behind him. All along the way he was crying, and telling me how much he loved me, but of course when the doors shut behind him, I heard uncontrollable laughter, mixed in with crying.

"Sorry, Natsume. What are you doing here?" Ruka asked me, he was petting his pet rabbit that he's always carrying around with him. Youichi just stared at me with his big green storm eyes. He walked up to be and gave me a small hug. Youichi's always been like a very younger brother to me, so this was completely normal for me, so I didn't mind it.

"Maybe I wanted to get something to eat? Actually I came here to ask students how to treat a girl! Hey Ruka, you know how to treat a girl, what do you suggest?" I asked, looking at my very blonde friends hopefully.

He gave me a nervous look and asked, "Is this about Sakura? So you're actually trying to win this bet?"

"Of course it is! Who else would this actually be about? I made a bet with her and I don't really feel like having my skirt chased after guys, like Koko." I told him, I shuttered thinking about Koko hitting on me even more then he does already. Though we all know he's just playing around, but you never know when he'll decide to change his sexuality.

"Yeah, you have a point. Well I guess I'll tell you what I know, but on one condition." Ruka agreed to help me win over Polka's heart, but of course there was a catch. "Natsume, Youichi let's go grab seat." Ruka said as he led us to an empty table on the second floor, right next to the balcony part there.

"Now, Natsume the condition is no more girls in our room! Seriously man! I want my part of the room back! Especially on my bed, how could you do that on my bed? I'm scarred for the rest of my life, and now I'll probably never look at my bed the same way again! That's why you need to go buy me another bed!" Ruka announced, he looked sort of disgusted at first and then became proud when he told me that I owed him another bed.

I groaned and banged my head on the table. This guy is impossible, but it can't be helped. "Okay fine, go pick out a bed and I'll pay for it."

Ruka gave me his 1000-watt smile and said, "Thank you, Natsume. It means a lot that you're going to buy me a bed! It's like were married! Hahaha!" He laughed, which made me bang my head on the table again. Must all of my friends act like their gay? Though I did act a little gay to Jin-Jin, but that's Jin-Jin he doesn't really count.

"Natsume, if you continue to do that, you'll turn dumb, and by the looks of it, Sakura is a smart girl, and most smart girls like smart guys. That's your first tip. You should be writing this dow… Okay fine write this down without me telling you to write this down." Ruka said as he looked at me with disbelief when he saw that I had already took out a mini notebook from my pocket, as well as a pencil. Maybe I should grab some glasses to make me look more intelligent.

I looked up at him and gave him a nod to continue. "Um okay well, she doesn't like players. Girls with actual brains, unlike the girls you have flings with, know that guys who are players are well, forgive me for my bluntness, are such poopies!"

I gave him a weirded out look, I know he uses the word nicer word for crap, but his way is just so child- like and it makes me embarrassed that I actually know him. But Ruka held his ground and looked at me sternly, I guess he was actually being serious.

"That's another tip. No cussing, it's bad for the body and soul! As well as for the young ladies around you that don't need to listen to that crude language! Maybe instead of using swear words you can use… Hm, I know! The names of vegetables! Now instead of using the bad word for poopie, you can use the vegetable name, tomatoes!" Ruka happily explained.

I abruptly stood up from my seat, to emphasize that I am not giving up my cussing for the various names of vegetables! "You have got to be kidding, Ruka."

He gave me another stern look, and I decided to give up. "This is such bull tomatoes." I muttered sitting back down on my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. I can't believe that I have to actually use vegetables as my swear words from now on. This girl is driving me crazy! I didn't think I would be able to stoop so low as to do something like this. But I wanted her so badly, she looked like a gorgeous angel, full of innocence, but the girl is just so interesting. She has spunk, and knows how to defend herself, plus she can pack a really powerful punch. All the other girls in this school would probably be screaming and crying about the nail they broke. I just couldn't get her out of my head, she was like an extremely addictive drug, that I needed to fill in every single void of my player boy life.

After finishing my thoughts about my gorgeous angel, I looked up at Ruka who gave me a proud smile. Then all of a sudden he started to well up with tears and started to cry on to Youichi's shoulder, as he tried to soothe him by rubbing his back.

"He's growing up, Youichi! I'm just so proud of him! He's one step closer to becoming an actual grown up man! It's so sad to see him grow up so fast!" Ruka cried as he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously, when did everyone become such wimps? It was such bull cr.. Err, I mean, peppers!

I diverted my eyes away from the very sad scene in front of me, and looked over the balcony. And as if right on cue, Polka comes walking in to the cafeteria, linking arms with Aoi, laughing together. She had such a nice smile, and I could feel myself drool again. There was a nudge at my shoulder, and I slowly and painfully teared my eyes away from Polka, to see Youichi, still patting Ruka's back, holding a handkerchief. I took it from him and murmured a thank you to him, and I let my gaze drifted back down on her again.

Then to my complete shock and raging anger, some guy with blue hair and a beanie over his head, came over to Polka and started talking with her. Even worse she got up from her seat and threw her arms around his neck, and he started to swing her around. I could hear their laughter all the way on the second floor, which made me pissed off even more. This girl is mine and no one is allowed to have her, but me.

Unthinkingly, I ran to the stairs, and figured sliding down the rail of the stairs, would be so much faster. I straddled the railing and slide down, being careful that I wouldn't fall off and plummet to my death. When I got down to the first floor, I couldn't feel my uhhh cucumber, sliding down the railing is something no guys should ever do in their life time.

Luckily their table was right at the bottom of the staircase, so it made it much easier for me to try to move around. Polka and that son of a squash stopped spinning to look at me, even though he was still holding on to her tightly. I heard my sister clap, and I turned to face her, and she gave a smile.

"Wow, guy that just looks like me and has the same last name and the same parents and almost the same DNA. He's totally not my brother, you made a pretty dramatic entrance. I mean, I was half expecting you to pull out a sword from somewhere and then slice someone's head off."

"Yeah, thanks for your kind words and wisdom, Burriko. Now who the pickle is this son of a bitc… Squash?" I asked angrily, but then her face started to puff up and her eyes started to water, as she put her face down on to the table, in an attempt to stop giggling. I rolled my eyes and heard Polka spoke which made snap my head in her direction.

She had her hand covering her mouth, also trying to stop herself from laughing her mushroom off. "Did you just say pickle and squash?" She asked between giggles.

"Yeah it's a therapy thing. So who the pickle is he?" I asked her sternly, and the guy, I noticed had a small black tattoo of a star under his eye, smirked at me and held on to Polka tighter.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Hot Shot?" He asked with a smirk, he was lucky that he was holding on to Polka, or else I would have probably pounced on him.

"Shut up, who are you?" I asked again seriously. Really, when the pickle are they going to answer my question?

The son of a squash let go of Polka and came over to my face. We were eye to eye as we glared at each other. This guy seriously had a death wish. He came in to my face closer and spoke.

"Do you really want to know, little boy?

/

Huzzah chapter 3 is done! This took forever to write! I hope this isn't boring or anything! I would love to hear you peoples' opinions!

So please review!


	4. Chap 4: Don't Treat Me Like Other Girls

Chapter 4 is here and I'm sorry it took so long! I hope this chapter is okay and understandable! I'm not really sure about how this chapter is so even if this chapter sucks, I hope you guys continue to read, and I'll make it better and have it make more sense! Sorry for the grammar!

Thank you soooooo much to the people that reviewed and put this as a favorite anything and did the alert things! They are very appreciated! So Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Taeyang's I Need a Girl.

/

I Need a Girl

Chapter 4: Don't Treat Me Like Other Girls

Natsume

Little boy? Did he actual call me, the Great and Powerful and by the way Gorgeous Natsume Hyuuga, a little boy? I've had enough of this smart ass! Screw the damn therapy! I grabbed the smart ass by his collar, and pulled him closer to my face. His cocky face didn't flinch one bit, what a bastard! He continued to stare at me smugly, I mean can you believe this guy!

"Woah! Maybe we should talk more, I had no idea that you were gay! You know, I've always wanted a gay friend! Will you go dress shopping with me? I've been needing to get a new dress! I was thinking one covered in flowers, what color do you think looks better on me?" Aoi whistled at me.

My head turned so fast I thought I was going to get whiplash. The smart ass turned to her too, giving her a grossed out look, similar to what I was doing except I was pissed that she implied me to be gay with THIS guy! I glared at her and she gave me a wink, which I took it as a Get-on-with-the-show wink. So I ignored her implying that I was gay and Polka's sweet giggles. I swear the girl has such sweet laughter.

I shook Smart Ass back to my face and he continued his smug, when I finally spoke again to break the silence.

"Don't call me little boy, old man. Now hurry up and tell me who the hell you are!" I demanded Smart Ass sternly, he sort of reminded me of an old man if we were to color his hair white and give him a few wrinkles here and there.

"Natsume! Language! Language!" I heard Ruka warning me, running down the stairs with Youichi following behind. But I ignored them, because seriously how much times must I be interrupted today?

"Hurry up! I'm wait.." I was about to continue my never ending interrogation, when I felt someone slap my head, hard, and my lips went crashing down on the Smart Ass! Both of our eyes widened with shock, and we shoved each other away from ourselves and started coughing and spitting out any disgusting salvia that we got from each other. We were both on the ground choking, as if we were actually dying. I'm not sure about Smart Ass, but I was dying!

There was a roar of laughter all around us, and wow do I wish to just die right there and then! I can't believe I KISSED a GUY! I mean what the hell? I turned around to see who did that, and to my surprise I saw Polka with her hand up, in an I-just-slapped-someone position and her face looking down at me, etched with complete horror. I looked down at the ground and whispered, "Run."

"W-wh-what?" Polka stuttered.

"I said, 'Run.'" I repeated myself quietly, and I heard the pitter patter of her small sandal clad feet start running for the door. I got up like one of those track runners and sprinted after her. She screeched and continued running, as she swung the door of the cafeteria open and ran out, as I ran after her.

Damn, Polka could sure run fast. We were in the various halls of the Academy running around, pushing and shoving other students in front of us, as she continued to run and scream for her dear life. She better hope that I don't catch up with her little ass. Who knows what might happen to her. I smirked at this thought. Because she's definitely going to have to pay for that one.

After around ten minutes of pure running and screaming, I finally cornered at a wall at the very end of one of the hallways in our ridiculously large ass school. I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to the wall, pressing my body up against her's completely, surprised about how well our body's fit perfectly together.

She looked up at me, her eyes pleading to let her go. There was no way she'd be able to fight her way out of this one.

"You put up a hell of a good run, Polka. But now your mine." I gave her my final words, and dipped my head in to the curve of her neck. This girl would defiantly be mine now. If I thought she looked delicious, she smelled more delicious, so sweet. Strawberries? My favorite. I started to trail gentle kisses down her neck and she stiffened and I heard her speak.

"I'm not like those random slutty girls that you have random flings. You can't just be throwing away girls like that, even if they are sluts. Don't treat me like other girls."

I stopped abruptly and looked up at her, startled. I haven't really thought about it like that before. Polka was staring at me intently, her eyes were glassy as if she was about to cry, but she still held herself up strongly.

"You'll never win this bet if you keep acting like this. Because right now, I hate you. You only like me for my looks, and then you'll throw me away soon, for some other girl that's easy. And I can assure you, I am not easy. Think about that for a few minutes and decide if you still want to go on with this bet. If you say you don't want to, then we can stop this here and you won't have to be a girl, and I'll let you go free. So think really hard about that.

I was shocked about how sure and stern her voice was, as she looked up at me with her deep sea of honey eyes. No has ever been so bold like her before. And actually in all honesty, I thought her personality was perfect. She had spunk and she knew how to be bold in front of me. But in front of other people she didn't hide anything from people, and if she did, she was modest about it. I loved her attitude toward me, even though she says she hates me, she's letting me know what's on her mind. Her looks were just a plus.

"No, I want to keep doing our bet. I want you to be my girl. And well, I'm sorry for what I just did. I wasn't thinking straight." I apologized to her and saw a flicker of a different kind of emotions in her eyes, that wasn't anger. She let out a sigh, and I felt her entire body relax. It was a really nice feeling, almost like she let her guard down.

"Okay, fine. We'll continue this. But I swear, if you ever do that again, I will kill you, you got it? Can you release me now, my arms are getting tired." Polka told me impatiently, and I let her arms down slowly. It was hard to let go of her, because I couldn't handle not having her, but I kept it calm. I didn't want to hurt her again, since she might hurt me.

She was about to walk away from me, until I snatched her wrist again and she looked at me annoyed. "Now what?" She asked, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"How do I get you to fall for me? What do you suggest? I've never done this before and I'm stuck." I told her honestly, it sounds wimpy, I know, but she was just driving me so crazy, I couldn't stand it. Polka placed her hand on her hip and sighed again, closing her eyes as if she were actually thinking about it.

"Hm, I guess because you haven't done this before and it totally looks like you haven't, I'll give you one tip. And that is it, no more and no less, you take it or leave it. I'm not going to help you anymore after this. Here is your tip: get to know me and learn about me. Like my likes and dislikes. That's all I'm telling you can I go now?" She asked me after she finished giving me my tip to win her over. Great, how do I get to know her? This is going to be much harder than I thought.

I let go of her wrist, she gave me one good look over, turned around and walked away from me. I was about to turn to the wall, and create a thinking position against the wall, but she turned around and gave me an awkward smile.

"Um, where's the cafeteria? I'm sort of lost." Polka asked nervously, rubbing her head as if there was nothing else to do with it. I smirked at her, walked over, and placed my hand over her shoulder. All she did was glare at me, but luckily, she didn't try anything on me, I guess she didn't think that my arm around her shoulder was life threatening.

"Come on, Polka." I told her and guided her down the same way we that we came through the Academy a little while ago. There was a bunch of students staring, even some fan girls crying, and unfortunately some gay fan boys crying. Great, did I really lead the guys on, about being gay? Maybe I really do have a problem.

When we got back to the cafeteria, all the other students in the cafeteria were continuing on with whatever they were doing. At one of the tables I saw Aoi, Ruka, Youichi, all sitting down as they watched Smart Ass crying and banging on the ground of the lunch room. Where have I seen this before? Crap, I forgot about him, I still don't know who the hell he is!

He looked up at us with tears running down his face, that were quickly wiped away when he stood up and snatched Polka away from me, holding on to her so intimately.

"Oh Mikan! Where were you? I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you! Oh don't scare me like that again! And don't you ever go anywhere with that weird guy! Did you see what he just did to me? He's crazy!" Smart Ass cried in to Polka's luscious brunette locks. He made me even more pissed off by the second, so I tried again.

"Who are you?" I asked more calmly this time, and he actually looked me in the eyes. He let go of Polka as she watched with amusement dancing in her eyes. He got up in to my face again and I leaned my head away from him, and looked at him suspiciously. Who knows that he might try on me, even though it was Polka's fault.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked sternly, crossing his arms over his chest, also looking at me suspiciously.

"Because I want her and you can't have her." I told him with equal sternness, wow there is a lot of sternness going around today. He eyed me intently and thought about something for a few minutes and after those few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Well kid, you better watch yourself. Don't you dare hurt her. I heard about the bet and you have to play fair. I'm letting you continue this, so don't do anything stupid, or you're going to regret it. I'm Tsubasa Andou, and I'm Mikan's older brother. Which makes her my baby sister, so don't do anything inappropriate to her." Smart Ass announced to me, and I seemed the only one to be surprised with my mouth gaping open. What the hell? Her brother?

"Wait, why are your last names different?" I asked, still gaping at him. I heard stifled laughter from the table behind him, mainly from Polka and Aoi.

"I took my grandmother's maiden name, which is of course, Andou. Mikan is a Sakura, because it was our mother's maiden name." Smart Ass said, hints of sadness in his voice. I paid close attention to the 'was' part in his little explanation. I looked at Polka, and she just stared down at the table, emotionlessly. What happen to her mother?

"Oh, alright." Was all I could say, as I continued to look at Polka's sad, emotionless face. I didn't notice, but Smart Ass was right behind me, glaring at me. All he was missing was possibly a metal pipe to tap his hand with, to make him look like he belonged in a gang or something.

"Stop looking at my sister! She's mine, you can't have her!" Smart Ass declared as he pushed me aside and threw Polka over his shoulder. She started to wiggle around trying to get him to let go of her, but before you knew, he already rushed out of the room.

The only words anyone could say, when they saw that was, "What the hell is wrong with him?" I was beginning to think that he lied, just so he could keep Polka, but from his little crying act that he performed and Polka's it was the same thing. They just had to be related one way or another.

I sat down with Ruka, Youichi, and Aoi and we started talking. Aoi couldn't stop going on and on about how hot Smart Ass was, and I was about ready to tackle her down to get her to stop saying that he was hot. That was gross, even for her. I turned to Youichi and saw something in him that I've never seen before. Was it jealousy? No there was no way that anyone could like that loud mouth sister of mine, but his expression said otherwise.

He's one of my best friends, and I could now tell that he was in love with Aoi. He was jealous that she was talking about another guy. Great, is this how an older brother should feel for his baby sister? Protectiveness? Maybe that's how Smart Ass felt when he heard about me and Polka's bet? Telling me what I shouldn't do to Polka?

Now I've decided what my next plan will be. The best thing to do to get Polka to be mine, was to talk to her older brother. I'm probably not going to survive, considering the feeling I have right now for Aoi and Youichi. Polka's really getting me to think more about how to treat people, because before I met her, I probably would've never noticed how Youichi felt about Aoi, and how I felt about Aoi, but also how I felt about Polka.

/

Okay chapter 4 is finished! And I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to update more often! I apologize for my grammar again because it's probably bad. And I'm also sorry if then ending on this chapter made no sense, because I'm not sure how to explain it well, but I hope you guys continue reading this story!

Please tell me your opinions on the story, please? So please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Manly Conversation

I am so sorry about not updating for a long time and I hope you guys forgive me! It's a stupid reason but, I actually couldn't remember how I was going to write out this chapter! I was so pissed off at myself knowing that I didn't know what to write even though I knew what I was going to write before! I know this wasn't what I was thinking of but, I hope it still works out!

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They are very much appreciated and they help me too! So please keep it up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Taeyang's I Need a Girl.

/

I Need a Girl

Chapter 5: Manly Conversation

Natsume

I searched the entire damn school from the tippy top to the hellish bottom and there was just no sign of Smart Ass and Polka anywhere! I was outside wandering aimlessly around the damn school, and the sun was already setting. I had been looking for those two for a good four hours! Talk about being majorly obsessed! It made me wonder that maybe, just maybe, those two were in a forbidden relationship! I could just see them gazing in to each others, holding hands and whispering sweet, sweet words to each other.

"Oh Tsubasa, this is just so wrong, but I just can't help falling for you." Polka would say in a ridiculously high pitch girlish voice as she held Smart Ass's hand in adoration, her eyes sparkling with anticipation for his response.

"Oh Mikan, I know how you feel! I just can't help that I have fallen madly in love with you! Maybe it's alright as long as no one knows that we are brother and sister, everything will work out and then we can run away and elope together!" Smart Ass would declare that they should elope in some strange foreign country together! He would wrap his arms around her small figure and their faces would travel closer and closer together, with their heads tilted and their lips slightly parted as they whispered each other's names as their lips move closer and closer together!

"Oh Tsubasa…"

"Oh Mikan…"

"Tsubasa…"

"Mikan…"

And before that scene gets too far in to development, I stop myself and think of another possible reason on why the hell I can't find them anywhere! There is a possibility that Smart Ass is actually some creepy perverted brotherly masochistic pedophile after his little sister's innocence! I could just see it now, Smart Ass could've ripped Polka's clothes apart so they were just shreds of cloth covering her, and he would handcuff her hands and feet to the bed posts of his very large bed and she would be screaming and crying as Smart Ass walked closer in just a pair of Speedos and a whip!

"Oh no, Tsubasa! Please don't! You can't! This is so wrong on so many levels and I'm pretty sure it's illegal in this country! Don't do it!" Polka would be cry as he would crawl on top of her and lick her face in some extremely poor display of seduction!

"Oh my little, little Mikan. Don't you worry my little kitten, no one will know about this. This will be our dirty little secret." Smart Ass would smirk as he cracks his whips on the best post, tracing his tongue up and down the length of her face and all the way around. His hands would travel all around her body, leaving no place untouched!

I shuddered at the thought and gagged a little when I thought of that sickening thought. I started banging my head on a nearby tree, trying to erase the thought from my mind. After a few more bangs, I thought I had gotten rid of all scaring thoughts about Smart Ass, but then all of a sudden I heard screaming coming from behind a bunch bushes.

"Hey! We can't do that here! Get off of me!"

"But, no one's going to know about it! Besides I missed you! Why can't I? We always used to that! And I want you!"

Holy Crap! That couldn't be Polka and Smart Ass! In that case I still thinking of that sickening thought and that screaming is all imaginary, or Smart Ass is actually a creepy perverted brotherly masochistic pedophile after his little sister's innocence! I stood still next to my tree to see if it was my imagination or if it was real.

"God! Will you get the hell off of me? You are so heavy, I said no and no means no! Do you even know what no means? Hey! Don't touch there! My dress! You asshole, you ripped it! This was my favorite!"

"No, I will not get off. And I am not heavy either! And see I know exactly what no is because I happen to be using it! And sorry, I'll buy you another one! Come on! Please, just once! Or else I'm going to being out the whip!"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

Yeah you know, I'm going to go with the creepy perverted brotherly masochistic pedophile after his little sister's innocence idea. And I needed to stop them before anything got out of hand! So I ran to the bushes and quickly jumped over them yelling, "Polka Dots!" When I landed on my feet, I was shocked on how right I was, and how disgusted I was that I even thought of the idea in the first place and now I was seeing it.

Polka was lying down on the ground with her beautiful chestnut locks splayed all around her with random leaves and twigs stuck in them. Her dress was all dirty and some parts were ripped. She looked up at me with a shocked and freaked out expression as her face began to turn redder than it already was, but what really made me snap was that her eyes were filled up with tears. That bastard looked at me with a dumbfounded expression as he kneeled in between her legs, using his hands to pin her own hands above her head. Pretty much his entire body was covering her own body, crushing her against him.

"That's sick!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Smart Ass, who put up an embarrassed hand waving it at me as he said, "It's not what it looks like!"

"The hell it's not what it looks like!" And with this I charged toward him and tackled him to the ground as I got on top of him and commenced beating the crap out of him. There was blood already coming out from nose as he tried to fight back.

"That'll teach you, you sick minded bastard! How dare you lay a finger on her like that? You're a dead man! Don't ever, Ever touch her again, or I'll fucking kill you! You got that?" My words surprised me, they leaked out like venom and I've never ever heard myself ever talk like that before.

Unfortunately, my surprise left me unfocused while I was fighting Smart Ass and he ended up flipping me over, so he was one top and started beating the crap out of me. His punches were coming hard and fast at me, most of them were blows to my face. I tasted the rusty taste of blood leaking out of my mouth as I tried to fight him off. We ended up rolling around on the ground, trying to get a good punch at each other. We rolled over and I felt a sharp stabbing pain on my shoulder as I hit the ground, but I ignored it too busy fighting that sick bastard off.

Then all of a sudden, we felt the rush of cold water being dumped on us. We both looked up to see that Polka two bottles of water in her hands turned over with some water leaking out. It was disturbing because Smart Ass was on top of me and we were both dripping wet, so it reminded me of some sleazy porn scene. But the fact that Polka poured water on us while Smart Ass and I were having a manly conversation was just playing mean.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Smart Ass and I said in unison, when we realized we did that, we glared at each other, itching to pick another fight. We were about to fight if Polka hadn't pulled us apart, and hung us by our collars.

"You guys are being idiots! I mean, look at you two! You both covered in blood like that, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves! Luckily, Tsubasa bought me a brand new first aid kit for you two, and now I get to use it! But really you two are ridiculous!" Polka ferociously yelled in to me and Smart Ass's face as she dragged us still by our collars, to her bag.

"Idiot number one, you stay there!" Polka yelled at me and dropped me on my ass, "Idiot number two, you stay there! Don't you two dare fight, or I swear I'll kill you both! Got it?" She yelled at Smart Ass, and dropped him to the ground. When she said she'd kill us we nodded at her obediently. She dug in to her bag and pulled out a first aid kit. I mean, really? Who carries that stuff around with them? She sat in front of Smart Ass, and started to get to work on him.

I watched carefully as she wiped the blood off of his face, and the rest of his body and wet a cotton ball with antiseptic and gently dab at his face with it. Her face softened as she cleaned his wounds and forced him to hold a tissue to his nose to make the bleeding stop. I was amazed at how calm and beautiful she looked just cleaning out his cuts, she knew exactly what to do with all those things in that first aid kit, and I didn't even know what half of the stuff was even called! And in no time, she was finished bandaging Smart Ass up, he had two band-aids on one cheek and above his eyebrow and his arms were wrapped up in more bandages.

Polka looked Smart Ass up and down, smiling admiring her handiwork. She patted his shoulder and said, "Good as new well sort of anyway. Make sure you take care of those cuts because we don't need you having any infections or anything like that. You have to sit there and wait until I'm done with him."

"Thanks Mikan! You're the best little doctor ever! I'll just sit back and relax!" Smart Ass exclaimed plopping down on his bag as if it were a pillow, he covered his eyes with his arm and fell asleep.

Polka came over and sat down in front of me, digging around in her first aid kit. She pulled out a cloth and started wiping my face off, gently. Her little hands touching my face felt absolutely amazing, almost like a good type of shocking electricity, not like the kind of electricity you feel if you lick your finger and stick it in a light socket, curious about why adult say don't do that. That it's definitely a bad type of electricity because trust me, I've done it before and it was just not pretty, at all.

"Hey Natsume, thank you for sort of saving me. Tsubasa was getting pretty annoying, but you came to save me, so thanks. But you totally didn't have to beat the living crappers out of him." Polka told me quietly, dabbing at my own cuts with antiseptic. She didn't look me in the eyes, but I could tell she was being sincere.

"You're welcome, Polka. You know you could repay me by giving me a little kis… Ow ow ow! That hurts!" I yelled as she seeped more antiseptic in to my own cuts, it was like she was pouring lemon juice in to them! And trust me again, parents say don't do that, but hey I just had to try it. It's like curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not dead yet!

"Don't turn this in to something it doesn't need to. Gosh, you were banged up pretty badly." Polka told be changing cotton balls. She used a new cotton ball to tend to my forehead, but her face was getting enticingly close to my face, I could feel my face heating up. It was such a strange feeling and it's never happened before I was shocked!

"Natsume? Are you okay?" Polka asked, her face getting closer and closer to mine, she grabbed my shoulder and I winced in pain. "Ow! That hurt!" I said painfully, she quickly withdrew her hand and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Woah Polka, you know we could always go up to my room if you really can't wait to start stripping clothes. And don't worry, my room is sound proof." I smirked at her and she pressed antiseptic into my face.

"Must you do that? I was kidding! That stuff hurts!" I yelped in pain, glaring down at her. She looked like she didn't really notice what I just said because she was staring at my now bare shoulder. I didn't even notice that the entire thing came off. My eyes traveled to my shoulder and I saw a bloody gash on it.

"Where did that come from?" I asked looking surprised, Polka glared at me and pushed a cloth to it and grabbed my hand to hold it there.

"You are an idiot. I need some water to wash this off. I'll be right back." Polka said and with this, she got up and disappeared behind the trees and bushes. I watched until I couldn't see her retreating figure anymore. I sighed and closed my eyes for a minute or two, trying to take everything that what happened in. When I opened them, my life had been cut short by at least ten years.

"Holy crap! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled jumping backward a bit, majorly startled when I saw Smart Ass in my face, staring at me intently. I placed my hand over my heart, for a dramatic effect.

"Sorry dude. But, you know I'm sorry about earlier. You got that cut because of me, if I hadn't made you jump to conclusions this wouldn't have happened." Smart Ass apologizing rubbing his head nervously. I sat back down in front of him properly and looked at him intently. I could see the nervous beads of sweat appear on his forehead, under those ridiculously long bangs of his. He cleared his throat and continued to talk.

"You were pretty amazing back there, you know when you beat the crap out of me. I saw the fire in your eyes when you saw me on top of Mikan like that, you probably thought I was some kind of creepy perverted brotherly masochistic pedophile after his little sister's innocence. You really wanted me to get off of her didn't you?"

Man this guy stole the words right out of my mouth, maybe he was also a creepy mind reader too. I shook the stupid thought out of my brain and returned my gaze to Smart Ass, he was giving me an embarrassed but still cocky smile, if that was even possible.

"So what is it to you?" I asked him no losing eye contact.

"I don't know. When I saw that look you had, I was thinking, 'Maybe this guy actually isn't too bad after all.' This might sound extremely crazy and when Mikan comes back you're probably going to tell her that you guys need to take me to a psycho ward in a hospital or something, but I'm actually really glad you beat the crap out of me." I gaped at him and he just gave me a cheeky smile.

"Why?" I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Because I know how strong you are and how willing you are to protect my sister even it is from her brother," he glared at me, "and it makes me feel safer about letting you two continue this silly little bet. Since she is now starting this school and well we both know how the guys are, like take yourself for instance. She's smart, but can be naïve at times, and that's what makes me worry about her. I can already tell that you actually do like her and won't do anything to hurt her, especially 'that'."

"How do you know that I won't do 'that' to her?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He swung his arm around my other not hurt shoulder and said in a menacing tone.

"You wouldn't dare try anything on her because if you do, I will hunt you down and skin every single body part you have on this body of yours and feed it to the many feasting fan girls at this school."

I slowly nodded in agreement, not trusting the words that could make their way out of my mouth. He gave me a genuine smile and sat back down to the same position he was in.

"You know Natsume, you do have a little sister, right? How would you feel if you knew that 'bad' things were happening to her? You'd probably skin someone too." When he said this I could already feel my blood boil if I knew 'that' was happening to her.

"Actually, that's why I was trying to find you today. I wanted to tell you that I understand the same feeling you feel when you see someone eyeing your sister, especially someone like me. And I promise that I won't ever hurt your sister. You have my word." I told him in the sternest voice that I have ever heard myself say in my life. I was being utterly serious about this one and I knew I was making the right decision about it too. I have to change myself now or else I'll I would be risking everything I had.

"Then I'll keep your word on it." Smart Ass said with a stern smile, he extended his hand to me and I took it, knowing that this would be our seal of agreement. We had a strong, reassuring handshake and when we were about to let go, a hard fist came down on our heads.

"What the hell?" Smart Ass and I said in unison, we clutched our heads with our hands and turned to see Polka carrying a few water bottles, and she was pissed off, yet again and I didn't know why.

"Give it a rest! What did I say? No more fighting…" Polka continued to lecture us about us being delinquents and how we need to stop fighting, though we weren't even fighting, but we didn't tell her, afraid that we would feel the wrath of her fist again. I watched her as she started lecturing her brother about the whole fighting thing, I knew she was soon going to start lecturing me soon enough.

A small contented smile creeped on to my lips.

It was strange, but I was hoping she would stop yelling at her brother and turn her attention to me. Even though she was all pissed off and it didn't show, but I could tell that she really cared a lot and it made me want her more. To focus all of her attention on me, so I could have her. She was special, even though I just met her and didn't know much about her, she made me absolutely crazy.

She made me absolutely crazy alright. She made me absolutely crazy about her.

/

Oh my god! I'm so sorry this took so long! And I'm sorry for my very poor excuse! I'll try to update more and actually try to remember what the hell I was going to write! I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you all are still going to read this!

Please tell me your opinions! So pretty please review?


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping

Umm, so hi? I guess. It's been a while, like over a year. And I'm really sorry! I was you know, the usual schooling stuff and such and I'm really so so so sorry! I'm coming back into this story because I'm determined to finish it! And I will! I've been back for a while now, I'm not sure how long, but I've been around. And now I'm getting back into the story, since I'm starting to feel more comfortable with my writing! And now I have at least one chapter of one of my stories up every week, so I'm back! And I want to continue writing this story and I hope you guys will have me! Nothing can express how sorry I am and I hope you can forgive me, but here is the next chapter! And I hope you guys are alright with it, it's been awhile so, I'm trying to get the gist of the story back so please don't be too harsh on me! You know if you review, which I do hope you do! It would be encouraging to know that people still want to read this story! So I hope that you guys will continue to read!

And, even though this is really overdue, thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guy are so fantastic and I hope you continue what you are doing! Please and Thank You! And I'm really sorry again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Taeyang's I Need a Girl.

/

I Need a Girl

Chapter 6: Shopping

"Woah! Natsume, what the poopies happened to you? You look like a rabid dog came and ripped you apart using a spoon!"

I turned my head away from the television to see Ruka standing at the door, bags of groceries in his hands. He dropped his bags and flew onto the couch, inspecting me carefully. When his hands started getting closer to the front of my jeans, I jabbed him in the stomach with the remote.

"Woah, there Buddy! You know I'm not into that! Maybe you were spending too much time with Koko and his gay germs rubbed off on you, literally!" I snickered, raising my perfectly perfected eyebrows, giving him a weirded-out look. Ruka's mouth fell open and he crawled to the other side of the couch, holding a pillow as if to protect himself from me. As if! I should be doing that! He could've done things to me! I could see it now, Koko and Ruka tying me up to a chair and climbing all over me with their sweaty bodies and sparkly body glitter. I hated body glitter, every time my used to be flings would wear the stuff, I'd come back to my door covered in it as if I invaded a kindergarten classroom and raided their glitter bottles.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of such treacheries! You're so me… Treacheries mean a violation of trust or faith, Natsume. You really need to pick up a dictionary some time, I thought you wanted to win Sakura over, not scare her with your lack of intelligence." Ruka sighed, after I gave him a blank look as soon as he mentioned the word. I mean, 'treacheries', who the hell would use such a word, anyway? It would've been a lot easier just to say the meaning, not cover it up with some sort of series of fancy schmancy letters to make it in a fancy schmancy word.

"Maybe you're the one that needs to stop reading the dictionary for fun! Nerd! And I'm just as smart as the next person! Hell, I'm King of the Smarties!"

"No, Natsume, the candy doesn't count. You can't be King of a candy, it's just not ethical."

I gaped at Ruka, "Who the hell said I can't be King of Smarties? I'll be King of the entire damn candy store if I want! And stop using those types of words! They don't have meaning!" I stood up on the couch, placing my foot on the armrest and giving my hottest Captain Morgan pose. I mean the man was a genius!

"My ears, Natsume! My ears! Don't say such crude language! It's not right! Ahh! My ears are bleeding!" Whined Ruka, covering his ears with his hands and rolling around in the corner of the couch. I pounced on top of him prying his hands away from his ears.

"Crap. Hell. Oh my God. Shit. Mother crappers. Ass. Bull shit. Fuc…" I whispered into his ear making him struggle against me as he screamed as if I just shoved him in a room filled with hanging roasted rabbits. I did that once as a prank and he ended up going to the hospital and had fifty-two therapy sessions until he got over it.

"Natsume! Please, no! For the love of all rabbits, please do not say that word! It's like the worst word ever to be invented!"

"Really? I thought the c-word was?" I questioned him and for a minute he stopped struggling.

"Shhh, that's the devil's word. Don't say it! I was watching, 'Undateable,' the other night and guys who say that are the worst!"

"Well, Ruka, if I become undateable, I'll have you baby." I whispered to him, teasingly just to mess with him, causing him shiver.

Then the door shot open.

"Yo, Natsume, do you have any milk? I wanted a bowl of Count Chocula, so…" Koko walked in, dropping a pink plastic cereal bowl on the ground, his jaw dropping with the bowl. Ruka and I looked at Koko and blinked. Koko blinked. Then we had a blinking contest. Until, I ended it and looked at our position.

I was in between Ruka's wide open legs, my face half buried in his mess of blonde hair. Ruka was taking it like a girl, his face flushing pink with droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. This was so wrong, on so many levels. If they created a building tall enough to form those levels, it's end up in space, sucked into the farthest black hole. So, we sat there in silence for who knows how long, until Koko broke it.

"Oh my God! I'm going to go get the body glitter!"

And then, just like that, he dashed out of the room, leaving his precious cereal bowl on the ground in the process. I groaned and looked down at Ruka who gave me a serious look.

"Lock the door."

"I'm so going to go lock the door now!" I quickly got off of him and ran over to the door, locking it with the seven locks we had installed. We never know when those crazy fan girls will want to steal a lock of our, mostly mine, gorgeous hair. I pressed my back to the door and slid down, sitting on the ground with my leg hiked up to my chest and laying an arm over it and sighing.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't make creepy advances towards me, Natsume! We'll be the talk of the school!" Ruka cried as he peeked over the armrest and eyeing me, suspiciously.

"We're already the talk of the school, besides I didn't make any creepy advances towards you! You made them to me!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You can't make someone advance you like that, you know unless their drugged or work as a prostitute!" Ruka accused, then is mouth dropped open, only to quickly cover it with his hand, "Are you a prostitute?"

I rolled my eyes, "How the hell did you get that idea? Do I look like a prostitute?"

"Should I answer truthfully?"

I palmed my face, "You know what, don't answer that. Period."

"Alright, fine. So, tell me how you got so beaten up." Ruka urged, standing up and walking over to the front of the door to pick up the groceries he had previously forgotten. He took them to the kitchen and began taking them out from their home in his prissy eco-friendly green bags. As an official animal addict, he couldn't stand the thought of some poor defenseless animal choking on plastic bags, so he switched to those green bags to promote animal safety awareness.

I stood up and walked over to the counter where he was taking out groceries and plopped down in to one of the wooden stools, spinning in it a few times, "Well, I got in to a manly conversation with Mikan's brother."

Ruka's eyes widened as he took out a carton of milk, "You fought with her brother? I thought you were supposed to win her over, not want her to put a restraining order on you."

I stopped spinning, "No one would put a restraining order on the Great Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka. It's just not possible."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry sir, I forgot no one puts restraining orders on you. In fact they're ordering your robots in catalogs over the world."

"I'm so glad you see it my way! They probably are!"

"Yes, they are, whatever floats your boat. Hey, you want an apple?" Ruka asked holding a shiny red apple to me. I took the firm fruit from his hand and took a big bite, the crisp juice filling my mouth with its amazing appleness.

"Still is pretty good," I said between chews, "Where'd you get it?"

"Actually, they just opened a mini farmers' market in town, they had a whole load of produce down there. Fruits, veggies, and nuts too. I bought a few things apples, oranges, carrots." Ruka said excitedly as he counted off the food using his fingers.

"Hmm, cool. I wonder if Polka would like this. What do you thing? What kind of foods does she like?" I asked, taking another bite out of my juicy apple.

"I don't know, Natsume. It's not like I go around asking new students what foods they like."

"Well, maybe you should." I told him stubbornly and then it hit me.

"Oh my God! I just had the greatest idea ever!" I exclaimed, jumping off of my stool and grabbing my coat that lay across the back of the couch. I held the apple with my mouth and slid the faux fur lined jacket over my body. Faux. If it was anything else, Ruka would give birth to a cow. I tied my shoes on and headed toward the door.

"Natsume, where are you going?" Ruka yelled coming to the door. I looked back at him and gave him an excited smile. Really, this was the greatest idea I think I've ever had in my life. I could just feel my idea, literally dancing through my veins. Even my blood veins were excited!

"I'm going to rue the day!" I yelled, shoving the door open, only to shove it into someone's face as I was about to make a run for it. I looked down to see Koko one hand holding his nose and in the other hand a spray bottle of, was that glitter?

"Oh shit. Ruka, I'll leave him to you!" I looked over my shoulder to see Ruka staring down at Koko, "Oh no."

"Hey, guys I brought the body glitter!" Koko said seductively, shaking the bottle in our faces, "You know, I had to run to the store to get another can? I couldn't believe I was out, must've been using too much to Kitsune."

"Oh shit.," I cursed, jumping over Koko's broken body, "I'm leaving now! Have fun!" I yelled, starting my run down the hallway. The whole time I heard Ruka yelling, "I don't think you used rue right! You can't use words you don't know! And no, don't leave me with him."

I shouted back, "Too bad! And yes I did, I learned from ICarly! Have fun!"

"You can't just learn words from Nickelodeon! Ahhh! Oh my gosh! Nooo, Koko, please don't do that, not there! Nooo!" And that was all I heard from Ruka's strangled screams after I heard a door shutting. And a psychotic laugh. Poor Ruka. He's sacrificing for the greater good of mankind.

I'll never forget, Ruka. He'll always be remembered as my brave, brave soldier.

Note to self: Make sure to order flowers for Ruka's funeral.

When I got out of the dorm, I made my way to the bus stop for the next shuttle that would come by the gate. If I remembered correctly, it was going to come in less than two minutes, well from what the time on my phone said anyway. I mean no one really has a watch, everyone checks their phones instead. It's just I don't know easier.

I sat at the lone bench, back pressed against the seat, my hands shoved into my pockets. I sighed, dipping my head back and closing my eyes. I was sure crazy. Just the thought of Polka made my heart's beat speed up, it was so weird. I've never felt this way before, and it was driving me crazy, I couldn't stand it. It made me want to bash my head in to the nearest wall and repeat the word 'crazy' over and over again until I collapsed from brain damage and blood loss.

I sighed again as I heard the quiet engine of the shuttle travel closer and closer. I opened my eyes and stood up, walking over to the curb. I turned to see the large air conditioned bus coming closer, from what I could see, there weren't too many people on it. The shuttle stopped in front of the bus stop, the doors automatically opening because of my presence. I resisted the urge to laugh as I walked of the steps, giving the old driver a slight nod, he nodded back and closed the doors using a lever.

I walked to the back of the bus, ignoring the ogling stares of random girls as they stared at me, star-strucked. Usually, I'd announce my amazingness to the whole bus as soon as I stepped on, it didn't seem right. I wanted Polka and there was no way in hell she'd want me if she found out I was still continuing the ways of the player.

"Oh! Natsume, honey! There you are, sexy! I was wondering what happened to you after that stupid old man took you away! Are you alright, baby?"

I looked to see the Koizumi girl I was with earlier, squeal as she stood up from her seat. She gave me a sleazy smile and walked out into the aisle and appeared in front of me. She smiled placing a manicured hand on my chest, running her nails up and down, looking up at me with sultry eyes. She came closer and pressed our bodies together, grabbing my hand to hold her hip. She leaned forward, her hot breath fanning my lips, "Let's go to the back where it'll be more private."

Gross.

"No, thanks. We're over." I told her bluntly, taking my hand away and stepping away from her. I pushed her back to her seat aisle and continued walking to the back. I didn't look back to see what kind of face this girl had. Every girl I've broken it off with would either cry the Mississippi River or raged in my face. Neither one of those were good faces, so I always made it a thing to make sure I didn't look. I'd have nightmares for the next week!

"Natsume! Why? I don't understand! Please, you can't do this!" She came into the back as soon as I sat down by the window and the bus drove forward to Central Town. I kept my eyes on the blur of passing trees, not bothering to look up at her.

"Yes I can do this and I just did. Now, leave me alone old hag, go screw Jin-Jin or something." I told her, coldly. She let out a strangled cry, sitting on the empty seat next to me, grabbing my hand to press to her chest.

I quickly pulled my hand back, wiping her slut germs on my jeans, scowling down at it, as if I just was infected with an incurable disease. "What the hell are you doing? Go back to your seat! I said we were done, end of story!" I growled, finally looking at her ugly, goopy black stuff stained face.

"I need you and you need me too! We're perfect together! Why are you doing this? We just got together this morning!"

"And? We were never together. I was just using you. I don't need a hag like you, so go away. I'm swearing off any girls from now on. So, leave me alone."

"Y-You! Are you gay? Is that it?" God, why was everyone thinking that? I mean really, just because I screw around with my friends does not mean I'm gay!

"No, I'm not gay. I'm just actually going to stop my ways, I want one girl and one girl only. Nothing is going to change it, so I suggest you leave now. If we both recall, my father owns this place, so if you want to stay here, I suggest you go." I used the coldest voice I could muster on such short notice, I even pulled out the father card. That always get everything. I watched as her lip started quivering and brought her hand up to rub away a lone tear drop off her face. She stood up, and gave me one finally look before walking off to the front of the bus to cry to her friend.

I have to admit, it was mean, but if it wasn't she'd never leave me. That was the only way I can break it off with the opposite sex, their minds were just so confusing, I could never understand them, so I just thought if the meanest things to say and that seemed to get them off for a few hours. Until, they came back at full force the next day.

I sighed, she'd be back tomorrow. There was no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't be back. The voice over the intercom announcing that we had reached our destination, brought my out of my thoughts and I stood up and headed out the door. Not bothering to look at the people inside that must've heard that whole conversation.

I heard the shuttle drive away as I made my way toward the farmers' market that Ruka was talking about. I mean, how hard could it be to find a bunch of booths filled with produce in Central Town? Of course, if I were unlucky, it would be pretty hard, considering how big the place was. I didn't even want to think about the massive size of the place, it just gave me nightmares about getting lost in this place as a child. That was horrible day that I liked to keep locked away in a little box in the back of my mind. The far back of my mind.

The smell of freshly baked bread wafted into my nose, the sounds of laughing and talking people surrounded me as I weaved in and out of crowds of students and some staff and other workers. There was even a guy dressed up in a giant Hello Kitty suit, taking care of the smaller kids, handing out balloons and hugs every few seconds. Central Town wasn't a bad place, it was actually quite great, except for the crowds of people, but I guess it was the point. I mean it was CENTRAL Town, so there are supposed to be a lot of people here.

I wondered around for a few more minutes until my eyes caught site of a lot of stalls and booths in the middle of town. There was quite a bit of people there, browsing and buying things from the place and as soon as I saw those apples that Ruka gave me earlier, I knew that this was the farmers' market he was talking about.

I breezed past all the people and stood in front of the aisle of booths. I moved my neck from side to side, hearing the satisfying crunch of bones. I swung my arms in front of me and stretched out my arms. When I was done stretching out my body I took a deep breath and let it out. Okay, this was going to be a hard challenge, but I think I was ready to do it. My idea is pretty brilliant, so I think I'm ready.

Shopping.

Shopping was always are hard thing to do, so I let Ruka do it for me. It's just easier that way. But this was a fight I had to do myself. I had to, if Polka found out I wasn't good at shopping for produce, she'd think I was a weirdo! And no, we could not have that happen! It was just wrong! She probably never give me the light of day again! I had to get over my fears and just do it.

I took another deep breath and rolled up my sleeves. I can do this. Everything is for her, so it's okay. I can do this. I let out my breath.

Then I stepped forward into the world of shopping for produce.

/

Okay , so I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm really sorry for not updating for over a year, but I'm back! And I hope it's alright for you guys so far, I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, so I hope you guys will bear with me until I am able to comfortably bring out these chapters! I'm sorry for my suckish grammar and if Natsume is too OOC, but I'm sure you guys could tell from the previous chapter that this story would have him being like that, so I hope you guys are okay! Your encouragements would really help, so I hope that you guys will review! Pretty Please! And thank you guys again for the reviews, they were great! And I hope you guys will continue to read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Fruity

Helloha, readers! Here's the next chapter! I hope that you guys will like it! Or you know, not hate it! Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are so fantastic! Thank you guys so much! I hope that you guys will continue to review and stuff! Please and thank you!

P.S. I think I should start putting an OOC warning on this cause it really is! Sorry that I didn't put it in previous chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

I Need a Girl

Chapter 7: Fruity

"Oh! Natsume! You're home! Please help me! Please! I'd be bowing down to your greatness if I could, but I can't! Get me out of here!"

I walked back into my dorm room and was instantly greeted by Ruka's cries for help. I almost dropped my bags.

Wow. Just wow.

Ruka was stripped down to his pink rabbit boxers, tied to a wooden chair. And there was glitter. A shit load of the stuff. He looked like some kindergarten just came in with pounds of glue and just covered him with even more rainbow colored glitter. It didn't stop there, either. There had been a neatly placed plastic tiara with rabbit ears sticking out of the thing on his head.

"Holy shit! What the fuck did he do to you?" I exclaimed running to the front of him, I sounded surprised, but really this was expected. All of it. Koko was just damn right scary when he wanted to be and this really took the cake.

"Natsume! Stop with the language! Those are horrible things to say! But, just untie me! I think he got glitter in places I didn't know could get glitterfied!" Ruka yelled, irritated, wiggling back and forth in his seat to see if he could loosen up the rope. Where Koko got the rope, we'd never know.

I moved the bags to one arm, using my free arm to fish for something in my pocket. When my fingers came in contact with cool metal, I pulled the object out. My cell phone, of course. I quickly went to the camera on it and started pointing it toward Ruka.

"N-Natsume? What are you doing?" He asked nervously, glitter starting to sweat away from his forehead.

"Taking a picture of course. What else would I be doing?" I told him, snapping a few pictures of him, moving around him for different angles.

"Noooo! I beg you! I'll do anything! I swear, don't take pictures! Koko already took enough of those plus videos!" He started wiggling violently now.

"Oh shit. I better hurry up and put this on Facebook before he does." I told him distractedly, logging into Facebook on my phone and uploading the pictures in a matter of seconds. Done.

"Now my quest for world domination is complete! You better check your Facebook, those pictures are up. I'm going to take a shower now!" Then I quickly ran to the bathroom, placing the packages on the counter, and then shutting the door behind me. And proceeded to take a shower despite Ruka's cries of desperation. I just loved the smell of desperation so late in the evening. Maybe I'll leave Ruka in the chair till tomorrow morning just for fun.

I stepped out of the steamy bathroom, rubbing a towel across my wet hair and made my way to the kitchen to put the groceries away. There was a lot too. I bought one of every single piece of fruit, vegetable, grain, nuts, you name it, I probably had it in one of the seven packages I brought back to the dorm. Now putting them in the refrigerator was another task, I didn't even know where half the things went.

"Hey Ruka, where do I put this umm… hairy ball?" I asked, sticking my head out of the kitchen to see him glaring at me. I held out the weird brown hairy ball out to him and he rolled his eyes.

"That, Natsume, is a kiwi. That can go into the refrigerator. Can you let me out now?" He whined, making me shake my head and answer him with a simple 'no.' He thrashed around some more and I turned away, dumping the hairy kiwi ball in the refrigerator. I reached into the bag again and pulled out another product.

"Where do I put this umm… pen…"

"Okay! Why does everything that comes out of your mouth have to pertain to male body parts? I get it! You might have a secret relationship with Koko, but don't drag me into this! I really think I need to get my own dorm room!" Cried Ruka, his face the same shade as his boxers. I rolled my eyes. I stuffed all seven grocery bags into refrigerator, turned the light off, and crawled into bed.

"Hey! Hey! Natsume! I was kidding! Almighty King! Please untie! Are you listening to me? Don't go to sleep! I'm talking to you!"

And that was the last thing I heard of before I slipped into an almost peaceful coma.

"For the love of all rabbits in the world, Natsume! I can't believe you left me in that chair all night! How could you?" Ruka complained following my every move as I placed fruit after fruit on my desk. We were in our classroom, the one we'd be sharing with Polka and I was prepared to get her to be my girl. If Ruka got off my case that is.

He was still angry about last night. I mean how could I not leave him there? He insulted my amazing intelligence! The guy was crazy! He was lucky I didn't carry that chair to Koko and Kitsune's dorm, so they'd be able to have their sick way with him for the rest of the night! He was lucky I was being so nice. And that I was just too tired to carry him all the way next door.

"For the love of everything but rabbits, Ruka! You were asking for it! I should have gave you to Koko as an early Christmas present or something! At least you were able to wash off that glitter, you looked like a fairy threw up all over you."

"I still look like a fairy threw up all over me! I've got glitter in my belly button, Natsume! My belly button! Do you know how uncomfortable that is? It's as uncomfortable as sleeping in a wooden chair all night, which I must remind you I did!" Ruka continued, his hands flying wildly to gesture to his stomach, "hey, what are you doing anyway?"

"Well my rabbit loving sir, I am winning over Polka's heart!" I exclaimed putting down the last piece of fruit from my grocery bag.

"With fruit?"

"Yes with fruit! I decided that to get to learn about her more, I would place things like this on our desks every day and she'll have to pick out what she likes and doesn't like!" It was the greatest idea of all time! Hell that smart guy with the funky gray hair, what was his name Ein… Einstar? Hell, I don't know, but that isn't important, what is important is that my ideas are far more superior then anything he could have ever thought of!

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you just asked her?"

Aw, hell.

"No, no it wouldn't be as fun!" I snarled at him, looking down at my handiwork. All the fruit that I got yesterday was neatly lined up on the table, apples, pears, bananas, and even those hairy kiwi balls, and a bunch of others. This was perfect, she'd have to fall for me now once she sees how persistent I am!

"What is all of this?"

It was that voice. It was her voice! I whirled around to see my soon to be girl, standing at the door raising an eyebrow at me. She looked good in the Academy's uniform. The drab gray blazer showed off her womanly curves and the short red plaid showed off her smooth long legs. Other than the uniform change she looked the same, in all her beautifully gorgeous glory. Just beautiful. She made me want to pick up those thes… dinosaur books that have all those words that mean the same thing so I can just call her as many words as I can. Maybe sweet talking will make her love me.

Note to self: Read dinosaur book.

"Polka Dots! I see you have made it to class! Do you always come this early?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"It's Mikan, you pervert! And no, not really, I'm usually late, I was just lucky I made it to class before I got detention on my first day. Anyway," She walked to the desk Ruka and I were standing out and peered over my collection of fruit, "what are you doing with all this fruit? I mean I knew you were 'fruity', but actually fruit?"

"Fruity means she's implying you're gay, Natsume." Ruka butt in as soon as I started zoning out. I elbowed him in the side, making him fall back slightly on to the desk.

"Oh hell no! My hairy balls!" I yelled, quickly swiping the fruit before Ruka smashed it with his ass. I sighed in relief, then stopped short. What the hell did I just say? And that's when Polka and Ruka broke out into a fit of laughter, doubling over, tears coming down their faces.

"Pfft! D-Did you just say _your_ hairy balls? S-Seriously? Pfft…" Polka's body shook violently with laughter, she could barely talk without chocking on her laughter.

"Wow, Natsume! I can't believe you just said you had hairy balls!" Ruka laughed, wiping fallen tears off of his cheeks. I palmed my face with my hand, slid it down slowly. I wanted nothing more than to dig a hole in the ground and disappear in it. Even going to hell would be better than this humiliation.

"I didn't say _my_ hairy balls! I meant these damn fruit! Ruka was going to turn _these_ hairy balls into pancakes with his fat ass!" I argued, shaking the fruit in their faces. Polka stopped shaking long enough to open her eyes to see what I was holding, then she plucked the fruit from my hand.

"This," she held the fruit in front of my face, "is a kiwi. Say it with me k.i.w.i. Do your balls look like this or something because I'm starting to think you should get that checked." She broke down into another fit of laughter. If I didn't want her so badly I would have thrown her out the window already.

"Hey! You guys never told me you guys cut off Natsume's balls! Can I have them? Give them to me!" There was a gush of wind that passed in front of us, and the next thing we knew, the damn fruit was gone. We shifted to look at the gush of wind.

I swear Koko needs a life. His obsession with balls is just really getting out of hand.

Koko stood to the side, holding up the fruit to examine it carefully, a wide grin on his sick face. "Aww, Natsume's balls. I've always wanted one of them. It's a bit hairy, don't you think?"

I resisted the urge to knock my head on the table. I'll never truly know whether he's joking or not. And quite frankly, I never want to know. Ever. "Weren't you listening you idiot? They are called the kiwi!"

"Really? Cause this sure does look a lot like your balls."

That's it.

I pounced onto Koko, putting him in head lock as we rolled around on the ground. "Oh! Natsume! I had no idea you were so forceful! Give it to me! Give it to me rough, Natsume!"

"Shut the fuck up you sick freak! Give me that ball back!" We rolled around some more, until Koko's head finally came in contact with a desk, successfully knocking him out.

Mission accomplished.

I pried the fruit from his now lifeless hands, got up, and kicked him a few times to make sure he was down. Hopefully, for the rest of the year. I walked over to Polka, who just covered her mouth with her hand, shocked.

"Did you kill him?" She asked, her eyes going back and forth between me and Koko's hopefully dead body. He groaned a little bit and I turned to see him roll out of the room. Really, he rolled out of the room.

"Does that answer your question? He probably went to go check out the male nurse or something. Ignore him, he's fine, anyway," I put the devilish fruit on the table and gestured to all of the fruit, "what kind of fruit do you like?"

She looked at me, a dumbfounded expression on her lovely face. Hell, she still looked good even if she was confused, "What kind of fruit do I like?"

"Yeah, didn't I just ask that? You really need to listen more!"

"You bought all of this fruit just to see what I liked?" She asked confused, her eyes flickering over my handsome face.

I ran a hand through my hair and smirked, "Anything for a beauty like yourself. It's not only fruit, tomorrow it'll be vegetables, then the rest of the produce things I bought at that farmer's market. Go ahead, take everything you like! And tell me what fruit you don't like, or you know you can just throw what you don't like at me if you'd like!"

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you just asked me?"

Aw, hell.

"No! No, it wouldn't! My way is better! I beat Einstar's ass into the ground!" I yelled, angrily. She gave me another questioning look and looked over at Ruka.

"He means Einstein."

"Oh, is that so?" She said, nodding thoughtfully, a little confused, but still thoughtfully, "I guess your way is better. I didn't have breakfast anyway." Then she gave me one of those smiles that could light up the whole damn room. Hell, it would light up the entire world if we had an international black out. My chest sped up, running on hamster speed.

"I guess, if you went through all of this trouble, I'll tell you, or you know show you." She laughed lightly, looking over my fruit table. I watched as her eyes scanned the fruit, her hand floating over the tops of the fruit, and then she stopped and frowned. Oh shit. Now what? Does she not like fruit? I thought girls like fruit!

"How am I going to get all of this fruit to my room? There must be like twenty pounds or something." She turned to me, questioning me again.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbly.

"I don't see any fruit I don't like. Quite frankly I like them all." She smiled at me and my hands began to sweat, "You'll bring this up to my room, right? I don't think I can carry all of this."

I looked at her, shocked. What girl likes all fruit? I didn't even know what half of this shit was and she knew what it was? I reached for a random fruit I didn't know the name of, let alone tasted. "You like this? I bet you don't know what it is."

She glared at me, "Why wouldn't I know what it is? That's a pomegranate. I like those."

I dropped the fruit, grabbing another one. "And this?"

"That's a mango. Yes, I like those too."

"How about now?"

"Kumquat. Yes, that too. You aren't going to win, I like all of the fruit. Oh, wait," She said and I knew I finally got her. She didn't like all of these fruit! I win! Her hands reached over for something and picked up, holding it out to me.

"Umm… I did like this. But, right now, I'm not sure how I feel about this." I opened my hand and she dropped the fruit in my hand.

"I'm not really into hairy balls."

Was all she could say when the bell rang. She shrugged, taking a strawberry off the table and bit into it as she walked to the front of the room. She stopped suddenly and looked back at me and smiled, "But, strawberries are my favorite." And she walked out of the class as she waited for the teacher outside.

I smirked to myself. I was able to learn more about her with the best idea possible. I'm a genius! I learned that she likes all fruit and strawberries are her favorite. I think I really accomplished something today. Soon, I'd have her right into the palm of my hand and she'd be all mine. She was really going to be my girl. But, then I realized something. I looked down to the front of my pants.

Should I shave my balls?

/

Hooray! Finally done! I hope this was alright! That it wasn't overly stupid or something! I'm sorry for the grammar, I actually reread it this time, so I hope it's better! Anyway, thank you guys again for the reviews in the last chapter and stuff! You guys are great! I hope that you guys will continue to read and review! Please and thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: One Side

Heyyy, Readers! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to put up, I guess I was focusing on the story that I had just finished and since I'm done, I'm here now! First of all, thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are so great! Your reviews are always so great so thank you guys so much for them! Anyway, I'm sorry for the grammar and stuff, but I hope that you guys will continue to read and review the story! Please and thank you!

P.S. This is an OOC warning because this is really OOC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Taeyang's I Need a Girl.

/

I Need a Girl

Chapter 8: New Side

"I'm pretty sure you know enough about me, Natsume. Are you telling me you don't find me boring yet?"

I almost gaped at her. What kind of question was that? Was she asking if she was boring? She really needed to get her head checked. I had been following her for an hour or two, my trusty pencil and notebook in hand, taking notes of her every move. It might sound strangely stalkish, but it's okay. It's not like she'd get a restraining order on me. Right? I mean if she hadn't called the campus police, it must be alright.

"Why would I find you boring? The definition of boring is watching Ruka painstakingly put all the dishes away by size, shape, and color. He does that every Saturday and trust me, that is really boring. From what I can see, you certainly aren't Ruka or a plate." I told her simply, making her roll her eyes and continue walking back to her dorm. Someday, I'd be in that dorm and I will be in there all night long. Just the thought of it made me want to snatch Polka up and run to her room, or mine.

"Don't you think it's time to take a break?" Polka asked, her head turning a little to look at me with her beautiful eyes, making me gulp and loosen my tie. Damn, even her eyes made me sweat.

"No! You aren't going to lose me that easily!" I argued back, glaring at her for even making the assumption that she'd get rid of me so easily.

Then she started nodding thoughtfully, "Ahh, I see you're that type of guy."

That was all she said and it made me almost stop in my tracks. What the hell was that supposed to mean? It was like one of those things that girls say that get stuck in your mind for hours and then you end up breaking down and you start beating the crap out of everything.

I quickened my pace to walk next to her and she eyed me, an eyebrow raised. "What type of guy am I?" I asked, wanting to get an answer before I exploded later.

"You know," She drawled on, "those guys who are obsessed and like to do things their own way."

"Is that bad?"

She gave me another questioning look, "Umm, I don't know maybe?"

"You mean I have to change that about me too? Damnit! You're a hard one to please! But, fine! What kind of guy do you like?" I asked, running my hands through my hair violently. We rounded the corner of the dorms and she stopped in front of the door, fully turning to me.

"Shouldn't you find out that yourself?" She asked, her voice teasing and mischievous. It was definitely very sexy. Damn, I wonder what floor she lives on. I'll have to find out later. I gave her my best smirk, my voice growing husky, "Well, why don't I show you what kind of man I can really me? I'll show you I'm your type."

Her soft laughter filled my ears as she shook her head, "No way, you're a real pervert. I'm going before you get any weird ideas. Good night, Natsume. And please don't follow me to my room, you're getting that perverted look on your face again."

I straightened my face, what look was she talking about? I didn't have some weird perverted look on my face. I mean, I would know if I did because well, it's my handsome face. I shoved my hands in my pocket, "I have no such look. And fine, I'll try to follow, but if you find that one of your panties are missing, it's not my fault, okay?"

Mikan blinked a couple times, trying to register what I just said, the look on her face priceless, making me smirk widely. I watched as her face turned as red as a strawberry and how to puffed up her cheeks before landing a hard blow onto my foot.

"Oww! That hurt! What was that for?" I yelled at her, jumping up and down on my uninjured foot as I rubbed at the spot where a bruise would surely appear. She raised her small fist at me, shaking it in front of my face before she turned on her heel and stomped into the building. I could have sworn I heard some unmentionable words spilling out of her mouth.

I blew out my breath and turned around to walk back to my dorm. Maybe strange stalker isn't the right way to go, which means that I'll need to find out what kind of guy she really does like. How was I supposed to find that out? Gather every type of guy I can find and show it to her? No, then she might like them instead, which means I'll need to try something else.

Then it donned on me. I had the most perfect idea, it even rivaled my food idea! With my new found idea, I ran down the sidewalk all the way to my door to plan everything out.

/

"Natsume, isn't this, you know, a bit strange?"

My eyes traveled to Ruka, who was walking nervously beside me as we headed to class. This was the first stage in my master plan in finding out what type of guy Mikan likes and I think it's going to go over pretty well. She probably hasn't even thought about it! She'll be so surprised and just have to fall in love with me!

"No, no I don't think this is strange! If you ask me, this is a pretty great idea! Come on, live with me a little!" I told him, slamming my hand on his back repeatedly as I heard the satisfying sound of him losing air.

"Uhh I do live with you, Natsume."

I stopped in my tracks, my hand clenching Ruka's shoulder causing him to wince. I hate when he uses those statements to mess with the cool thing I just said. I always have to think of a comeback with him.

"No, you don't! For the sake of this conversation and my amazing words, you now live with Koko and Kitsune!"

Ruka raised his eyebrows, sighed and continued walking, "I think I might have to give up on you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily, running after him as he placed his hand on the doorknob of our classroom and pulled it open. He was about to close it, when I caught the door and stopped my fierceness.

I straightened my clothes, pushing the invisible wrinkles down, and took a deep breath as I walked into the classroom quietly. Class hadn't started yet, but there was quite an amount of people already there, including Polka. I smirked, but quickly wiped it off as I walked to our desk and slid in next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry this seat is take… Huh?" Mikan turned to me and her face was priceless. I'd definitely pay for a picture. Her chocolate eyes widened and they searched my entire body with her mouth gaped wide open.

"Please, Sakura-San, don't stare at me like that, you're embarrassing me." I told her politely and she nearly fell out of chair, literally she had to slam her hand on the desk to steady herself. The others students in the classroom also looked and they had the same face as her, except hers was a thousand times more beautiful.

I wouldn't blame them, if I didn't know what the hell I was doing I would be shocked myself. Probably so shocked I'd jump out the window, I mean with what I was doing to my handsome body, I wanted to jump out the window. I dressed myself as a nerd today, more like Ruka and Yuu combined. I combed my sexy unruly hair back and forced it back with some gel, and this time I actually wore my uniform properly. Neatly pressed slacks and a neatly pressed blazer, the button down undershirt button up all the way and the ribbon perfectly tied into a bow. I even added some of those nerdy glasses the class rep wears all the time and carried an actually school bag and carried Ruka's rabbit. The whole nerdy look was killing me, but it was alright.

"What happened to you?" Mikan asked, she was now pointing an accusing finger at me, but I placed my hand on top of hers and pushed it down. The softness of her skin was really driving me crazy.

"Pointing is bad manners for a lovely woman like yourself, Sakura-San, we wouldn't want your elegant beauty tainted by that pointing."

If her eyes could have opened wider, they would have been out of her head by now. She snatched her hand away from me and instantly turned around.

"Ruka! Ruka! What the hell happened to him? Did he fall down the stairs or something?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from arguing with her, Ruka would probably explain it for me.

"You know, I don't know. Probably, but maybe he was hanging out with Koko too much. Where he gets these ideas, I think I'll ever know." Ruka just shook his head, disapprovingly.

"If someone is insinuating that Natsume fell down the stairs, he didn't! He just banged his head on the headboard too hard while I was pounding him last night!"

Oh fuck. Not him. Why does he always come at the wrong time and always as to say something inappropriate before he even walks into the room?

Like the weirdo Koko is, he jumped into the room dramatically and cut in between Mikan and I. He looked me up and down, his hand to his face like the detective guy, what was his name? Man, his name had something to do with a house and a lock, maybe? Whatever, that doesn't matter. What mattered was the strange lusty swirls in his eyes as they traveled from the front of me to the back.

My eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably as I tried to hold myself back from pounding his face into the next building. "Yome-San, I would very much like you to stop staring at me like that." I told him through gritted teeth. Wrong move. The entire class including Koko gasped at me and I held my groan in.

"Oh my gawd! Natsume! We're roleplaying right now? Damnit! How come you didn't message my wall!" Koko screeched loud enough for people to start covering their ears.

"Because Yome-San," I drawled on, "You don't have a Facebook. Your wall consists of an actual stone wall you put up next to your dorm room. I apologize, but I would rather not talk to a wall." Really, a few months back, Koko argued that he would not follow the mainstream and decided that if people wanted to post something on his wall, they would do it right on his actual wall.

"Now, if you do not mind, I have intelligent nerdy things to do right now, like umm, cleaning my glasses with non-animal tested materials." I told him, pushing my glasses up on the bridge of my nose.

"Oh my! I have never been more proud of you, Natsume! Please, I don't want to cry here!" Ruka sniffled, holding his sky blue handkerchief to his face as he wiped his tears away. Mikan patted his back gently, nodding her head in agreement. The hell? Why doesn't she do that to me? I swear, I'm going to kill Ruka later on.

"Yeah, I think I did pound him too ha-"

"Alright my lovely love dumplings! Enough chit chat about how Koko probably pounded Natsume into the headboard too hard last night, I have an important announcement!" Naru announced as he literally twirled into the classroom, his disgusting pink tutu, making me want to shove a bottle of laxatives down his throat to see if he would crap out a rainbow. Actually, gross. Never mind.

"What is it Narumi-Sensei?" Some random girl in class asked.

"Well today, we're going to have some fun and go outside! You're going to be partnered up with your partner all day today and draw each other to your heart's content!" Naru gave another gayish twirl and out of nowhere, like that purple dinosaur, pulled a basket of drawing equipment.

The class was either filled with cheers or complaints, some wanted to go outside and others felt that going outside to draw would be pointless since they couldn't draw to save their lives. And I was one of those people that cheered silently, a completely different category just for myself. This was great! I could spend all day with Mikan and she'd have to go with it, since she's one of those goody two shoes that like to follow rules.

My eyes traveled to her and met her eyes. She rolled her eyes at me, "Shouldn't you put those eye balls back in your head? I thought you were going to be equal with Ruka and Yuu, not as pervy as Koko."

I coughed lightly into my closed fist, "I am equal with them, Sakura-San. Let us get our supplies." This nice crap was getting annoying. How Ruka and Yuu can do this sort of thing on a regular basis, I'll never know.

"Well then, _Hyuuga-San_. I guess we should." Her face lit up into a sly smirk as she walked toward the front of the room. I stood there stunned. What the hell? She was using my polite act against me! She's crazy if she thinks that she can out polite me! I had to face another round of public humiliation, there was no way I was going to cut out now, not with what was out stake.

_Her heart._

/

Well golly! This took a really long time to write! I'm really sorry about that! I guess with all this class work and stuff I guess I was distracted and had a writer's block. Hell, I've been having one of those for the longest time, I swear I started on this chapter like three weeks ago and I only finished it now! And even with so much time, I don't know if this came out okay at all! So, I hope that you guys will tell me how it us! I'm really sorry about the grammar and my lack of updating, I'll try harder! Hopefully it'll get better and there will probably be some romantic stuff in the next chapter! But, anyway, I hope you will continue to read and review! And thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really do mean alot!


End file.
